Tu n'es plus seul
by Zabou
Summary: one shot:Harry est en cour d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. Il n'arrive pas à fermer son esprit et Rogue lit dans ses souvenirs, celui-ci se rend alors compte qu'il a toujours mal juger Harry.


Salut ! Je vous propose un nouveau one shot, mon troisième, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Résumé** : Harry est en occlumencie avec Rogue et celui-ci voit certains de ses souvenirs. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais bien jugé Harry.

**Tu n'es plus seul**

Pfff…encore une fois, ce maudit Potter est dans mon bureau pour une leçon d'occlumencie, comme si ce foutu gamin prétentieux pouvait apprendre quoique se soit dans cette matière…tout comme en potions d'ailleurs. Imbécile de Gryffondor, incapable de cacher ses émotions. Remarque, avec un père tel que James Potter, comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Et en plus de ça, Monsieur est Le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps sans même s'en apercevoir à l'âge de un an. Il doit être bien content cet idiot d'être célèbre et qu'on parle de lui dans tous les journaux…quoique ce qui a été dit sur lui ces deux dernières années n'avait rien d'élogieux, mais bon... Et puis quel rôle pourrait-il bien jouer dans cette guerre, ce n'est qu'un gamin et il n'aura même pas à participer au combat ! A moins que la prophétie qui s'est brisée en dise plus mais de toute façon elle s'est brisée donc on ne peut plus rien en tirer à moins que quelqu'un l'ai déjà entendu. Je serai près à parier qu'Albus la connaît.

Décidément, Dumbledore a beau être le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il tient tant à Potter et pourquoi il veut que je lui donne des leçons d'occlumencie, il a pourtant démontré l'année dernière qu'il était nul dans cette matière. Et en plus il s'est permis de regarder dans mes souvenirs, un souvenir où son propre père se foutait de moi. Comment avait-il oser ?…Bon d'accord il s'est excusé au début de l'année et je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre…mais il faut bien avouer que ça m'a fait réfléchir, un Potter qui s'excuse !

Enfin c'est tout de même un gamin insupportable, toujours a fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres avec ses deux amis : le rouquin et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Seule circonstance atténuante : ses parents sont morts, mais bon il ne les a jamais connu et même si ce n'est pas spécialement agréable, au moins il a pu être élevé chez son oncle et sa tante qui ont dû l'aimer comme leur propre fils en plus de le plaindre, de le couvrir de cadeaux et de le choyer parce qu'il est célèbre : Le Garçon Qui A Survécu !

Mais que ça me plaise ou non, ce gamin est en ce moment en face de moi à attendre que je lui lance le sort. A quoi bon, il est tellement nul. Je le vois en train d'essayer de se concentrer et de se vider de toute émotion, mais tu parles, il a suffi que je lui fasse une remarque sarcastique à son entrée pour qu'il déborde de colère. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne m'opposera même pas de résistance digne de ce nom quand je tenterai de rentrer dans son esprit !

Legilimens

C'est bien ce que je pensais, incapable de fermer son esprit, des images me parviennent déjà ! Il est assis par terre dans un jardin et un autre garçon lui parle. Je vais attendre un peu pour voir si il arrive à m'expulser de sa tête.

_-Hé Potter, alors tu ne t'ennuis pas trop tout seul ?_

_-Pousse toi Dudley !_

_-Non cousin, je fais ce que je veux. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu es tout seul et que tu n'as pas d'amis ?_

_-Je le sais déjà de toute façon !_

_-C'est parce que je leur ai interdit de te parler sous peine d'avoir à faire à moi et à ma bande de copains !_

_-Et ba vas la rejoindre ta bande de copains et laisse moi tranquille je ne t'ai rien fait. _

_-Oui je m'en vais, tu as raison j'ai mieux à faire que de parler avec un idiot !_

C'est bizarre, Potter a vraiment l'air d'être malheureux. Et c'est son cousin l'autre ? Il ne l'aime pas du tout. Sans doute est-il jaloux car ses parents s'occupent trop de Potter.

_Le garçon s'en vas vers un groupe de personnes dans la rue mais en chemin il trébuche contre une racine et s'écroule par terre. Potter a à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire qu'un homme de forte carrure, sans doute son oncle l'attrape par son T-Shirt et le traîne jusqu'à la maison._

Tiens Potter est habillé étrangement, ses vêtements sont bien trop grands pour lui et complètement délavés, ils ont dû appartenir à son cousin !

_L'homme hurle :_

_-Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon fils ?_

_-Mais je n'ai rien fait oncle Vernon, je vous le jure._

_-Menteur !_

_-Non, il a trébuché contre une racine. Ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

_-Je suis sûr que c'est toi avec tes trucs bizarres !_

_Il le frappe sur la joue._

_-Non…je n'ai rien fait_

_Il le frappe encore. _

_-Tu es comme tes parents. Un idiot qui fait des trucs bizarre. Mais regarde où ça les a mené, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Dommage que tu ne sois pas mort avec eux et que tu t'en sois sortit qu'avec cette simple cicatrice._

Dans un accident de voiture ?… Je n'ai beau jamais avoir aimé Lily et James, dire qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture est une insulte… Il faut tout de même reconnaître qu'ils étaient très actifs dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce soir là il paraît que Potter l'a combattu pour protéger sa femme et son fils… sans succès mais il l'a tout de même fait, et Evans a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils… il faut tout de même admettre que c'est un acte très noble !… Et puis dire à un enfant que ça aurait été mieux qu'il meure !…

Finalement Potter n'a pas dû être si heureux que ça dans sa famille adoptive.

_-Tu as conscience que tu es un moins que rien Potter ? En as tu conscience ?_

_-mm_

_-Tu peux répéter ?_

_-Oui Oncle Vernon, je suis un moins que rien._

_-Tu es débile et tu aurais mérité de mourir en même temps que tes imbéciles de parents. Maintenant file dans ta chambre !_

_Potter avance assez lentement, visiblement il a du mal à marcher, on dirait qu'il a mal à la cheville._

_-Plus vite que ça !_

_Il le pousse et le frappe encore._

_Potter ouvre la porte du placard à balais et se glisse vers l'intérieur._

Le placard à balais ? Mais il lui a dit d'aller dans sa chambre. C'est sa CHAMBRE !

_Il le frappe encore. Potter, qui jusque là ne faisait rien pour empêcher les coups de tomber commence à se débattre. Son oncle frappe de plus en plus fort. Potter a plusieurs bleus qui apparaissent et il fait des efforts pour ne pas pleurer._

On ne frappe pas les enfants comme ça, c'est interdit…pas des enfants…même Potter !

_-Tu resteras enfermé dans ta chambre pendant trois jours sans manger et tu n'en sortiras que pour aller aux toilettes et faire tes corvées, c'est clair ?_

_-Oui Oncle Vernon. Sa voix est tremblante à cause des sanglots qu'il retient._

Sans manger ? Mais il est fou !… A bien y réfléchir, Potter était plutôt maigre en arrivant à Poudlart, plus la peine de se demander pourquoi. Et ses corvées ? Mais Potter n'est pas un elfe de maison !

_L'oncle referme la porte du placard à clé après avoir donner un dernier coup à Potter. Le gamin s'effondre sur son « lit », en fait un vieux truc miteux et sanglote doucement. Il enlève son T-Shirt et on voit la trace de coups plus ou moins récents sur son dos, ses épaules et son ventre._

En fait Potter n'a vraiment pas dû être heureux pendant son enfance. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait été élevé comme un petit roi…maintenant je me demande plutôt comment il a pu survivre jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlart !

Le décor change et on se retrouve dans un cimetière.

_Cédric Diggory meurt de l'avada kedavra. Potter est attaché à une pierre tombale et assiste à la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le combat et se reçoit le Doloris._

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que ça avait été si dur pour lui.

_Ils sont au département des mystères. Potter regarde le combat entre Lestrange et Black. Black tombe derrière le voile et Potter essaye de le rejoindre mais Lupin l'en empêche. On voit toute la tristesse de Potter quand il se rend compte que son parrain est mort à son tour._

C'est vrai qu'après tout le gamin avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Black le considérait comme son fils, peut-être que Potter le considérait presque comme son père !

_Potter est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il lui dévoile la prophétie :_

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il serra né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Oh putain c'est ça la fameuse prophétie ?…mais alors Potter va devoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres SEUL ? Mais c'est un gamin ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'une personne, qui plus est de seize ans, porte la survie du monde sur ses épaules ! Comment peut-il vivre avec ça !… En fait je crois que c'est justement ça le problème tout comme le dit la prophétie : il ne PEUT PAS vivre.

_Potter est allongé dans l'herbe du jardin de son Oncle et de sa Tante. Il pleure. Il murmure dans ses sanglots :_

_-Papa, Maman, Sirius…pardon, je suis désolé…vous êtes morts à cause de moi ! Je vous ai tué !… Cédric, je te demande pardon…je ne savais pas que tu allais mourir…mais toi aussi je t'ai tué._

Il se sent coupable ? Mais il n'y est pour rien. Diggory, c'était un accident si il se trouvait là et Potter, Evans et Black c'est parce qu'ils l'aimaient. Il n'y est pour rien, c'est eux qui l'ont choisit et si il doit y avoir un coupable, c'est le Lord Noir !

_-J'ai envie de mourir, de ne plus approcher personne. Il faut que j'abandonne Ron et Hermione sinon Il va les tuer aussi et je ne le supporterai pas…Qui sera le prochain, Dumbledore ? McGonnagal ? les Weasley ? Rogue ?_

Il se fait du soucis pour moi ?

_-Mais je ne peux pas mourir. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au combat final pour tuer Voldemort. Peu importe si je meure en même temps, tant qu'il ne peux plus s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime. Mais si je loupe, le monde ne pourra plus exister. Il ne sera plus que terreur… Il faut que je gagne…pour tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de moi et pour tous ceux qui vivent encore !_

Potter ! Ils ne sont pas morts à CAUSE de toi ! Ils sont morts POUR toi !

_-Tuer ou être tuer. Tu parles d'un choix ! Je ne veux pas tuer, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre la vie à quelqu'un. Si je tue, alors je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Lui et ses mangemorts._

Il ne veux même pas tuer ? Après tout ce qu'Il lui a fait ?

_-Ma vie n'aura servie à rien à part à engendrer des morts. Je suis seul maintenant, je n'ai plus personne et c'est tout ce que je mérite !_

Se dire ça…à son âge…le pauvre !…Attends, Moi, Severus Rogue, je suis en train de plaindre Harry Potter, le fils de mon ennemi à Poudlart ?… Mais je ne savais pas tout ça sur lui…je ne l'avais jamais compris. MERDE, je suis encore dans ses pensées ! Et en plus je lui refais vivre tout ça ! Il n'a pas réussi à me repousser. Mais je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, comment pourrait-il fermer son esprit en revivant CA !

Je retire le sort et me retrouve dans ma salle de classe. Potter est assis par terre, les jambes contre son torse et il pleure. Il a l'air si désemparé. Pour la première fois je me rends compte que je ne suis pas face au « fils de mon pire ennemi de quand j'étais adolescent », ni de « Celui qui a survécu et qui en est fier », mais seulement d'un garçon qui a vu ses parents mourir tout jeune et fait face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps le même jour, un garçon a qui on a volé son enfance, qui a été maltraité et haït par sa famille, qui a fait face au Lord Noir plusieurs fois, un garçon qui a perdu ceux qu'il aimait et qui s'en sent coupable, un garçon sur qui repose la survie du monde alors qu'il n'en a aucune envie mais qui se bat encore, non pas pour lui mais pour les autres.

Je retourne mon visage encore une fois vers Potter et mon cœur se serre. Il a l'air si malheureux…ce mot n'est même pas assez fort pour exprimer sa détresse.

Et moi qui l'avais toujours détesté et traité injustement…comme si il avait besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste.

Je m'approche de lui mais il ne réagit pas, il est plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Je m'accroupis à ces côtés et pose maladroitement une main sur son épaule. Il sursaute et me regarde étonné. Je ne peux pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts émeraudes si plein de vie chez sa mère et si tristes chez lui. Ses yeux n'expriment que souffrance. Je m'étais attendu à de la haine, envers moi, envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, envers sa famille mais non. Il n'a même plus la force de haïr qui que se soit… Il souffre trop.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais été très sentimental, ou plutôt je ne montre jamais mes sentiments. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je passe mon bras derrière son dos et le tire doucement vers moi. Il se laisse faire puis au bout d'un moment pose sa tête sur mon épaule…Je n'ai jamais consolé quelqu'un avant lui…il laisse libre courre à ses larmes. Il pleure tout ce qu'il peut. Cela dure longtemps et je le serre contre moi. Je sens qu'il s'apaise et cette étreinte me fait du bien à moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, j'ai toujours trouvé cela bête, c'est ce que me disaient mes parents, « l'amour rend faible », je viens de comprendre que c'est faux, l'amour rend fort au contraire, il aide à surmonter les épreuves. J'avais toujours penser que sa relation avec les Weasley et Granger était ridicule, je me rend compte que c'est en fait ça qui lui permet de vivre. Il se calme peu à peu mais pleure toujours. Moi aussi je suis bien à le serrer dans mes bras, j'ai soudain envie de rester avec lui, de le protéger, de l'aider dans toutes ces épreuves, d'apprendre à connaître cet enfant que j'ai haït à cause de son père. Je lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix douce que je ne me connaissais pas :

Tu n'es plus seul Harry.

J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir, les mots sont venus tous seuls. Mais je sais que c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne et ce garçon a besoin d'amour. Peu importe si il ne me le rend pas, j'aime cet enfant et je le protégerai jusqu'à ma mort. Je tenterai de lui donner le bonheur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Je l'aimerai comme un père aime son fils.

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Reviews svp !


End file.
